Why Fools Shouldn't Fall In Love
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: Theirs is a rather interesting relationship. / Or in which an ex couple can't seem to get away from each other. reupload


**Title: **Why Fools Shouldn't Fall in Love

**Summary: **Theirs is a rather interesting relationship. / Or in which an ex couple can't seem to get away from each other.

**Story Type: **AU

**Disclaimer: ** I of course do not own Austin and Ally.

"I'm sorry Allison, but we're going to have to let you go."

That's how Ally is greeted when she walks into the doors of the café she works- wait, sorry- _used_ to work at. No 'hello', no 'we need to talk', just a nonchalant 'we're letting you go' from her boss who barely even glances at her when he utters those twelve words that causes her left eye to twitch.

The fact that she just got fired doesn't bother her more than the fact that the jerk didn't even have the decency to look her in the eyes when he decided to basically ruin her whole day.

It takes Ally a few moments to process what happened as she stands at the entrance of the café that she barely walked two steps into, but when everything clicks, she takes a deep breath and looks at her now ex-boss.

"Is there any particular reason?" She slowly asks, trying her best to keep her temper under control.

The jerk actually has the audacity to smile at her as if they were two friends casually chatting. "Nothing you did, dear, just the fact that this is a rather small café that doesn't get much business as it is and there really isn't much point of having so many workers, don't you agree? And besides, you already have another job, so I doubt this does you as much damage." He says all this so cheerily that Ally just wants to smack him, but she instead opts to turn her back on the ma and walk out of the café.

"I can't believe this!" She angrily mutters to herself as she stomps down the streets of Miami, not even caring about the strange looks she's receiving from other pedestrians. It's not like she even liked the job, in fact, she hated it with a burning passion, but it was still a paying job and she needed the extra money aside from her job at her family's music store, which she only works part time for.

Ally's too busy seething over her firing to even pay attention to her surroundings, which causes her to run right into someone. She's so caught up in her anger, she's about to snap at the person to watch where they're going when she looks up and into a pair of chocolate colored eyes that she hasn't seen in quite some time, now.

_Great. _Ally thinks to herself as she stares at the familiar face, her scowl growing even deeper. _As if this morning wasn't bad enough, I just had to run into this idiot. _

A frown quickly forms on the man's face before being replaced by a look of disgust equal to hers. "Lovely seeing you, too Princess." He bites back.

Woops. Must have said that one out loud. Ally quickly shrugs it off and frowns at him. "Don't call me Princess, Moon. What are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York."

He shrugs. "Yeah, and I moved back. Problem, Princess?" She inwardly cringes when he using her old pet name again.

"Not at all, Moon. Now get out of my way." She brushes past him and walks down the street to her apartment complex without looking back.

First, she's fired from her job, and then her stupid ex-boyfriend decides to pop back up in town.

Someone in the universe must really hate her.

* * *

After spending the next two hours rolling around in bed, moaning and groaning, Ally's roommate and best friend, Trish, has finally had enough.

"Ally, why are you acting like a toddler having a tantrum? What's your problem?" She snaps.

Ally groans again and sits upright. "I already told you, I got fired."

Trish shrugs. "That cannot just be it." Ally has half a mind to point out to Trish that she's not her, and she actually takes being fired from a job very seriously. Trish sits next to Ally on her bed. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Ally lets out a long sigh and turns to her friend. "_He's _back." She says mournfully, her eyes watering.

Trish blinks. "Um…Who?"

Ally shakes her head. "You know, _him._" Trish just stares at her with a blank face and Ally mentally face palms. "Austin is back, Trish! Austin Freaking Moon has moved back to Miami! What is this life?" Ally screams and lies back on the bed weeping dramatically.

"Ooohhh." Trish says as realization dawns on her. "Well. That's gonna be awkward for you." Trish then proceeds to make herself comfortable in Ally's bed and turns on the TV.

"Thanks Trish. I just knew you'd make me feel better." Ally dryly states.

Her curly haired friend just shrugs her shoulders. "Well, what do you want me to say? It's been four years since you broke up and I still don't understand why. You two were so cute."

Ally's face contorts into a look of disgust at Trish's last comment. "Never. Say that. Again." She states coldly, but Trish dismisses her with a wave of her hand."

"Well, it's true. I mean, you two did win cutest couple all four years of high school. But seriously, explain why you two called it quits again?"

Ally just groans again and moves herself under her covers, no longer wanting to talk about the subject.

Thankfully, Trish gets the message and tries to comfort her friend. "Well, look at it this way: it's not like this is a small city, you running into Austin was just coincidence. I'd bet the two of you will never even see each other again, okay?"

Ally smiles slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What are the chances?" A large smile quickly grows on her face at the thought. "Yeah! What _are _the chances?! It's not like we're in school anymore and I doubt he'd still hang out at the mall. There are hardly any places for us to see each other, Trish! This is great!" And with that thought, she skips out the room, leaving her friend in her bed.

Trish laughs lightly and shakes her head. "They're totally going to see each other again."

…

* * *

The next day Ally's sitting in Starbucks with her laptop searching for new jobs. She sighs as she reads over them all. All of them are painfully boring, which she knows shouldn't really matter as long as she's making money, but she still can't help but feel a little disheartened as she reads the list.

When she was younger she had had all these dreams of what she was going to do when she got older. She had dreamed of being a musician, a singer/songwriter. She had envisioned herself going to this music school in New York after graduating high school, which obviously hadn't happened, but someone else had gotten into _her _dream school.

Instead of being a musician, she had spent the last four years taking people's orders or working the cash register at her father's music store. She hardly ever has the time or energy to work on new songs, and Ally can feel her passion for music slowly dying down.

She shakes her head at the depressing thoughts entering her mind. _This is how your life is now, Ally_, she thinks, _no use dwelling on what could've been._ She takes a sip of her latte and turns back to her screen when she sees a flash of blond out the corner of her eye.

Ally doesn't think much of it until she hears a familiar voice.

"I'll have a Grande Cappuccino, please."

Ally groans and turns in her seat, hoping she won't be noticed. She can't help but glance at him. He has a guitar case strapped onto his back. _Of course he'd still be into music._ She thinks bitterly. _What is he even doing here? I'd bet he was living the dream back in New York. _

She scoffs when she hears the cashier giggle like an idiot. Ally takes another glance at him and sees the cashier playing with his hair. _What the heck?_ Ally rolls her eyes; the blond girl looks like a teenager and she's shamelessly flirting with a twenty three year old man. Ally lets out a snort when Austin pulls the girls hand out of his hair, which did not go unnoticed by him. The two met eyes only briefly before Ally turned back in her chair, cursing herself under her breath.

Her eyes darts up when she hears the chair across from her being pulled out. "What are you doing Moon?"

"Sitting. What are you doing, Princess?" He asks as he sets down his case. He leans over to look at her laptop. "Job hunting? That's boring."

_You're telling me._

"Why are you looking for jobs?"

"I lost my job at this café." Ally keeps her tone indifferent, hoping he'd get the hint that she wants nothing to do with him.

"What happened to Sonic Boom?"

Ally shrugs. "I work there part time just to help my dad out; if I can't find another job I'm going to have to be there full time."

Austin takes a sip of his Cappuccino. "What's wrong with being there full time? I thought you liked that store."

Ally scoffs. "Yeah, when I was a teenager."

He frowns. "What's wrong with it now? You loved being around all those instruments."

"Yeah, well I grew out of that." She says as she fills out an application for Barnes and Noble.

Austin raises an eyebrow. "Grew out of what? Music?" She just shrugs. "How is that even possible? Princess, music was your thing."

She looks at his guitar. "Yeah, well it seems like it's still yours, though."

He follows her gaze. "Oh, yeah. I'm singing at some daycare this afternoon."

Ally laughs lightly. "Cute."

They two sit in silence for a few minutes; Austin sipping at his drink and Ally finishing up her application.

"Why don't you like music anymore?" Austin asks quietly.

"I just don't. It's not like I have the time or energy to write songs anymore; I'm too busy. I need to find a real career, anyway; I'm an adult."

Austin stares at her like he has no clue who he's talking to. "You sound like our parents did years ago with that whole 'music isn't a career' crap. What's happened to you, Princess? Wasn't being a singer your dream?"

"None of your business, Moon." She'd rather not be having this discussion; she's supposed to be mad at him, not engaging in a heartfelt discussion with him.

He sighs. "Is it because of what happened four years ago?" She stops typing and just stares at her screen. "You can't be serious. I knew you were upset about what happened, but to give up on your dream? Come on, you're better than that, Ally."

She flinches. The first time she hears him say her name in four years and he says it with so much disappointment in his voice. Not that it should matter to her how he says it. She's mad at him.

"Look Moon, I don't need your input on this. I didn't give up on anything, what happened that day just gave me the reality check I needed."

Austin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the reality check to throw away your dreams." He mutters sarcastically.

"Well, at least one of us gets to live the dream," Ally says with just as much sarcasm. "You were always the better musician anyway." She mutters the last part, but he still hears her.

Austin scoffs and shakes his head. "Still bitter over that, are we now?" He says with venom. "It's not my fault I got in and you didn't."

That causes Ally to snap. "It was _my _dream school, Austin! Mine! It wasn't fair." She says as she slams her laptop closed.

"Well, it was my dream school, too!" He shouts.

"But it was mine first! You never even thought about going to any college until I told you about that school."

"Whatever! It wasn't my fault you didn't get in, Ally. You could've been happy for me, but instead you were too jealous!"

She has nothing to say to that.

Austin shakes his head and stands up. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and have this same fight again." He says, and Ally's realizes that he's right. This was the same exact fight they'd had four years ago, and that didn't end too well. Austin grabs his case and looks at her. "You know, I was hoping to put the past behind us, but you've obviously haven't changed at all in these past years." He says and walks out.

Ally unplugs her laptop and puts it into its case, ignoring all the stares from other customers. She doesn't walk out until a few minutes after he did, not wanting to risk running into him.

How dare he call her jealous? She wasn't the least bit jealous and she _was _happy for him.

Right?

Ally just shakes her head and walks to her car.

She decides to pretend this conversation never happened.

Yeah. That'd work.


End file.
